Gals & Boys
by India Masen
Summary: UA&UH.La reciente libertad de las chicas Swan se ve peligrar al verse obligadas a proteger en secreto la paz del instituto al que acuden, como pago a las deudas contraídas por sus padres. ¡Así es como empieza una verdadera tormenta!.¡R&R!


**Gals & Boys**

**Summary: La reciente libertad de las chicas Swan se ve peligrar al verse obligadas a proteger en secreto la paz del instituto al que acuden, como pago a las deudas contraídas por sus padres. ¡Así es como empieza una verdadera tormenta!.**

**Disfrutar! :)**

**_Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys **_/*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys_**_**

**Capítulo 1**

Nuestros padres, tan aventureros ellos, han decidido irse una temporada de viaje.

-¡Adiós chicas! - gritó mi madre agitando la mando justo antes de montarse en el coche.

-¡Nos portaremos bien! – respondimos Alice y yo a la vez a modo de despedida.

-¡No os muráis, ¿eh? – vociferó Rose. Siempre con su _especial _humor.

Nos quedamos en el porche hasta que vimos desaparecer el coche al doblar la esquina, y en silencio, entramos e ingresamos al salón. Ninguna había cruzado ni si quiera una mirada desde que nos despedimos de nuestros padres, pero las tres pensábamos lo mismo. Nos quedamos solas en casa las tres hermanas… es decir, que nuestra casa, la casa de la familia Swan…

-¡...queda declarada zona sin ley! – chillamos las tres a la vez.

-La "aventura" no es tanto viajar hasta el fin del mundo, como dejarnos a nosotras aquí solas – comentó Alice mientras cogía una de las cervezas que había sacado Rose de la nevera para celebrar el anarquismo que acabábamos de publicar en nuestra casa.

Alice es la mayor de las tres, tiene 18 años, y se encontraba repitiendo último curso, digamos que, su rebeldía y poco entusiasmo por los estudios superaron sus ganas de convertirse en una gran diseñadora. Aunque después de unas secciones con el psicólogo del colegio, está un poco más calmada, y dispuesta a cumplir su sueño. Pero nadie olvidará las locuras que hizo, ni ella dejara de dar guerra.

-¡Podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana! – Dijo Rose antes de terminar su botellín de cerveza.

Rosalie es la media, tiene 17 años, y asistía junto a Alice a último curso, muchos la consideraban una zorra, pero a ella le gusta más la palabra hedonista** (*)**. Sus pasatiempos favoritos son los hombres, hombres, hombres…. ¿he dicho ya los hombres?. Su mayor orgullo reside en sus abundantes pechos y sus numerosos ligues.

Y luego estoy yo, la menor de las tres, Bella, tengo 16 años, y acabo de ingresar al mismo instituto al que acuden mis hermanas. Tengo las mejores hermanas que se pueden pedir, aunque Alice me sobreproteja, y Rose no deje de meterse con mi nula vida sentimental.

-¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer! – sonreí.

-¡Y sin hora límite! – me secundó Alice.

-¡Y sin los padres! – dijo Rose mientras chocábamos nuestras botellas.

Seguimos bebiendo y riendo, y planeando todo lo que haríamos en los meses que íbamos a estar solas. Pero todas nuestras esperanzas se fueron por el retrete cuando escuchamos el timbre. Me levante con la intención de abrir ya que ninguna de mis hermanas hizo ademan de hacerlo.

-¡No dejes que nadie contamine nuestro paraíso! – gritó Alice.

-Ni lo dejes pasar si no es un tío bueno – Me advirtió Rose .

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para sus advertencias. Un hombre mayor, calvo y con bastón, me saludo en cuanto abrí la puerta y se auto invitó a entrar en casa. Parecía que sabía a donde iba porque se dirigió al salón sin vacilar.

-¡Hola chicas! – dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-¿Bella, te parece que este viejo este bueno? – dijo Rose escéptica.

-¡Rose! – la reprendí.

El anciano se acomodó en el sillón individual, y mirando con mala cara los botellines de cervezas sobre la mesa, comenzó a hablar.

-Vuestros padres me han pedido que cuide de vosotras. Sois las tres muy jóvenes, la cosa tiene peligro, por lo que tendré que venir a veros de vez en cuando – anunció el hombre.

-¿De qué conoce usted a nuestros padres? – preguntó Alice.

-De hace muchos años, por ejemplo, les acabo de dejar dinero para que puedan permitirse el viaje.

En una milésima de segundo se nos descompuso la cara a las tres. ¿Dinero?, ¿de cuánto dinero estaría hablando?. Cuando se trataba de nuestros padres era mejor no preguntar…

-¿Nos disculpas un momento? – peguntó Alice mientras nos cogía a cada una de un brazo y nos arrastraba hasta la cocina. Cuando estuvimos en la seguridad de esas cuatros paredes Alice volvió hablar – ¡Yo no sabía nada de esto!.

-Me preguntaba yo de donde sacaban la pasta – atribuí a la conversación. Pero fue el comentario de Rose el que nos dejó que pensar.

-Igual el viejo, para compensar la deuda, nos pide que...

Las tres nos miramos con cara de pánico, era obvio que pensábamos lo mismo. Una escena en la que el hombre calvo del salón querría tener jueguecitos de viejo verde con nosotras.

-No me voy aprovechar de la situación – las tres pegamos un brinco al escuchar la voz del hombre en la cocina. ¿Cuándo había entrado?.¿Habría escuchado la conversación? – pero vuestros padres me aseguraron que vosotras podríais echarme una mano con un asunto, más bien a mi nieto. Así podríais pagar la deuda que tiene vuestros padres conmigo – volvió a sonreír.

Y decía que no se iba aprovechar.

-¿Quién es el chico? – preguntó Alice.

-Pronto lo sabréis.

Así fue como nuestro paradisiaco sueño de no tener ningún tipo de control se fue enseguida al traste… Y a la vez, con las misteriosas palabras, del misterioso abuelete, empezó nuestra aventura particular.

_**Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys **_/*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys_****_

-¿Puedo saber porque estamos en el consultorio del instituto?. ¿Seguro que podemos estar aquí? – pregunté.

-Tranquila, que la encargada viene solo de vez en cuando - dijo Alice.

-Nosotras solo le cuidamos el despacho - comento una sonriente Rose mientras apoyaba los pies en el escritorio – damos horas en su lugar y tal… muchos viene a consultarnos sus problemas amorosos. Tu podrías ayudarnos si quieres – se calla y me mira – huy, que tú no tienes novio, ¿no? – volvió la vista a la revista que leía – y ya tienes 16 años, cualquiera diría que eres hermana nuestra.

-Gracias por recordarme mi nula vida sentimental – dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me alegra que nuestra amplia experiencia en el campo del amor sea útil a los demás estudiantes – dijo una orgullosa Rose.

Ya podía imaginármelas con sus minifaldas militares y sus gorrito en forma de penes.

-Siento no estar a la altura – comente dejándome caer en el sofá.

-Eso ahora no es importante – Alice nos señaló la hoja que tenía en la mano – estoy haciendo cálculos, y nuestros padres solo nos han dejado dinero para lo básico. Todo lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Tenemos que trabajar? – Rose se descompuso tras sus palabras.

-Lo tenían todo calculado para que no nos pasáramos día y noche de juerga – añadió a regañadientes Alice.

Golpearon en la puerta haciendo que nuestra conversación sobre que trabajo sería el más adecuado para cada una cesara. Apareció en la puerta un chico de piel oscura, con el cabello atado en una cola baja, y una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-¿Tenéis tiempo? – preguntó mientras ingresaba en la sala.

Las tres tuvimos que limpiarnos la baba tras la primera impresión. La más rápida en actuar fue Rose que se lanzó hacia el obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿en qué curso estas?.

-Soy Jacob, y acabo de ingresar al instituto, primer año – dijo el chico sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Bienvenido al consultorio, ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó en tono profesional Alice. Cualquiera diría que antes era una macarra.

-Pues veréis, mi abuelo fue a veros el otro día – dijo sin rodeos. Mi mandíbula se desencajo. ¿Este era el nieto del abuelete?.

-¿Quién es el viejo? – preguntó Rose.

-El fundador de esta escuela. Y quiere que yo sea el que herede el mando del instituto en unos años.

Ninguna salía de su impresión. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el que pensábamos que era un viejo verde resulto ser el que mandaba en el instituto?. Tras estas palabras, estoy segura de que las tres pensamos lo mismo. Jacob era famoso, guapo y rico.

-Supongo que ya os habrá hablado sobre que necesitaba que me echarais una mano. Están habiendo algunos altercados últimamente en el instituto, y quiero intentar evitarlos.

-Será por manos – susurró Rose seductoramente.

-Te echamos las que quieras – le apoyó Alice.

-¿Ah,… si? Qué bien – el pobre estaba asustado. Se recompuso rápidamente y volvió hablar – mi primo Emmet también va ayudarnos. Nos veremos tres veces a la semana aquí después de clase.

-¿Emmet McCarty? – preguntó una muy cabreada Rose.

-¿sí? – afirmó Jacob, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en la cara de Rose. Era obvio que algo le había hecho ese chico, y que ella buscaba venganza.

-Me parece bien.

Cuando Jacob se marchó, Rose y yo nos pusimos a discutir sobre para quien debía ser Jacob.

-Alice, ¿quién crees que de las debería intentar tirárselo? – preguntó sin rodeos Rose.

-La que tenga más posibilidades de sacarle pasta.

-Esa soy yo Bella. Jacob no podrá resistirse a mis encantos – dijo apretujándose los pechos – lo necesito para poder vengarme del capullo de Emmet.

Miré sin comprender a Alice. Esta simplemente susurró algo de que Emmet le rechazo cuando ella se le ofreció. Rose ajena a nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras seguía hablando de como conquistar a Jacob.

-…Además, tu solo has tenido un novio, y te dejo por no dejarle sobarte – esto era el colmo.

-¡No todas nos ofrecemos como un trozo de carne! – le grité antes de azotar la puerta al salir del consultorio.

¿Quién se creía?, siempre era igual. Con el cabreo que llevaba no me di cuenta de donde me encontraba hasta que no oí a unos chicos hablando. Giré mi cabeza en la dirección de las voces para encontrarme a un chico rodeado por tres en una esquina del patio. Una pelea.

-¿No me oyes? – dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo otro.

Pero el chico del centro ni se inmutaba. Me quede mirándolo más de lo debido. Era alto y musculoso, tenía el pelo de un extraño cobrizo que le llegaba casi a los ojos. Como si él sintiera mi mirada, clavó sus impresionantes ojos verdes en mí. Tenía un poco pinta chungo.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – una chica me cogió de la mano.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento, soy Ángela – se presentó – estamos juntas en inglés – ella siguió hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba.

¿Quién sería ese chico?. ¿No sería que con su mirada me estaba pidiendo ayuda?. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Dejé a Ángela hablando sola, y volví por el camino que acabábamos de recorrer, aunque no llegue muy lejos, ya que choque con alguien. Pensaba disculparme, pero al levantar la cabeza me encontré con el chico de los ojos esmeraldas… sin un rasguño.

-Lo siento, yo.. – Patética era la palabra que me definía - ¿estas… bien?

El chico me miró con mala cara. ¿Pero que le pasa?.

-Oye, ¿no pensarías en venir ayudarme…? – su voz a pesar de ser aterciopelada, sonó con un toque burlón.

-Más o menos – sonreí como idiota. ¿Qué más podía decir?.

Esa respuesta no pareció gustarle.

-A parte de mi camino niñata – dijo empujándome levemente con el hombro y pasando de largo. ¿Era bipolar o que?, de estar burlándose de mi, pasó a ponerse agresivo.

-¿De qué vas…? , yo que me preocupo por ti y tú… - en ese momento escuche un quejido lastimero, giré mi cabeza y vi a los tres chicos que antes lo rodeaban, tirados por el suelo.

No salía de mi asombro. ¿lo ha hecho el solo?. ¿De dónde ha salido este tío?.

-Edward Masen.

-¿Qué? – pregunté desorientada.

-El chico que acaba de pasar de ti, es Edward Masen – repitió Ángela – te recomiendo que no te acerques a gente como él, con un "lado oscuro", mejor veamos a los chicos "iluminados" – sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con iluminados? .

-Sígueme y lo veras.

Llegamos a un patio en el que estaban todos los deportistas, guapos, sin camisetas y sudorosos. Las dos teníamos unas caras que eran de fotografía. En menos de dos minutos, estábamos rodeadas por muchos de los alumnos del último curso, que nos estaban hablando sobre la fiesta que se iba a dar al otro día, y a la cual no podíamos faltar.

_**Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys **_/*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys_****_

Estábamos teniendo otra de nuestras famosas discusiones de chicas Swan,. ¿A que no adivinan sobre qué?. Sexo.

-¡Tienes miedo de que yo sea mejor que tú! – le grité a Rose – ¡me parece una estupidez que alardees de tu vida sexual, y tengas que criticar el que yo aún sea virgen!

-¡Idiota!, por muy turgente que sea un cuerpo la única manera de pulirlo es darle marcha – dijo Rose señalándome – Tienes que sacar partido del hecho de ser mujer,¿ acaso no sabes el dicho que dice, que la mujer es el conjunto de curvas capaz de poner recta la única curva que tiene el hombre? . Además, esas tetas inútiles que tienes y que no dejas sobar a ningún tío, ¡no son rivales para mí, por mucho que se te hinchen!.

-¡Pues tú tendrás las tetas caídas antes de los veinte por todo lo que te dejas sobar! – le devolví indignada. Ignorando a Rose que seguía con su berrinche miré a Alice y me hice escuchar por encima de ella - ¡Mañana no iré a la reunión con Jacob después del recreo, me voy a una fiesta que me han invitado los de último curso! – y me encerré en mi habitación.

Podía escuchar como Rose no paraba de decir que solo me daba su consejo de hermana mayor, y a Alice diciéndole que esta vez se había pasado.

El amor es encontrar a alguien con quien estés a gusto y dejarse llevar ¿no? . No es tan complicado, solo hay que buscar a ese alguien.

_**Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys **_/*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys_****_

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – preguntó Jacob.

-Discutió ayer con Rose y dudo que venga.

La aludida soltó un bufido y miró al techo.

-Pero nos tienes a nosotras, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? – sonreí seductoramente.

Hay varias cosas, pero la que más me preocupa es esta – dejo caer sobre la mesa un cartel que rezaba 'fiesta del novato' – sin rodeos, son un grupo de chicos que se dedican a poner sus ojos sobre novatas e intentar tirárselas.

-¿de primer año dices? – preguntó Rose.

-Bella – automáticamente cogí mi móvil.

**__**Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys **_/*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys_****__**

Un chico de último curso me tenía acorralada en una de las habitaciones de la casa donde se estaba dando la fiesta. Se estaba poniendo un poco, bastante pesado, y estaba intentando zafarme de él, cuando de un golpe abrieron la puerta y entraron los tres chicos que tenían rodeado al gamberro el otro día en el patio. Uno de ellos me vio y me señalo con el dedo.

-Es ella. La recuerdo, es la novia de Edward.

Me quede petrificada, ¿novia?. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en mi bolso, pero una sola mirada de uno de ellos me basto para saber que no podía contestar. El chico que estaba junto a mí, me dejo libre y miró a los tres recién llegados.

-Os la cedo unos minutos. Luego la quiero toda para mí – me miró sonriente – siéntate.

Como si tuviera un imán en el culo, me pegue a la cama. Dos de ellos se sentaron a mi lado, y el otro se quedó frente a mí. No sé de donde saque el valor para hablar pero lo hice.

-Os estáis equivocando, yo no tengo nada que ver con _ese_ – refiriéndome a Edward.

-¡No mientas!, te vimos hablando con él. Edward va a pagar por lo que nos hizo.

El que se encontraba a mi derecha saco un teléfono móvil y después de marcar un número, lo puso en manos libre.

-¿sí? – contesto la misma voz aterciopelada del gamberro, aunque esta vez con un tono adormilado.

-Masen, tenemos a tu chica. Ven solo a la fiesta, y no le haremos nada – sonrió tras sus palabras.

-¿Quién es? .

-¿Qué, quién es?, ¡capullo!, la chica de pelo largo y liso con la que te vimos hablando la última vez que nos vimos,¿ la recuerdas ? – preguntó con tono inseguro.

-¡Ah!, pues no la conozco – dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué no la conoces? – Acto seguido colgó – ¡me ha colgado!

Me había dejado sola. El puto gamberro me había dejado tirada.

-¿y ahora qué? – dijo uno de ellos. Sentí un escalofrió subir por mi columna.

-Lo siento chicos, no tengo todo el día para ayudaros. Lo habéis intentado, ahora iros, quiero tenerla para mí solo – dijo mi ¿primer secuestrador?, sujetándome por la cintura.

Nadie iba a venir ayudarme. Estaba sola, tenía que salir por mis propios medios. De un momento a otro la puerta de abrió. Por ella entraron mis dos hermanas mayores muy cabreadas y Jacob. Este vino directamente a mí.

-¿estás bien? – susurró cogiéndome de los hombros.

-Sí, solo ha sido un susto – le sonreí débilmente.

-¡sufre cabrón! – gritaba Rose mientras pateaba los huevos de uno de ellos.

-Dos han salido corriendo cuando nos han visto entrar – dijo Alice tranquila mientras pisoteaba a uno de ellos en la espalda.

Estas eran mi hermanas, siempre unidas… y un poco agresivas.

-Iremos tras ellos, por intentar tocar a mi hermana – dijo firmemente Rose – Bella, ven aquí y patéale el culo hasta cerdo, ¡desahógate!

Sin pensármelo fui y lo hice. Nunca hay que desobedecer a una hermana mayor cabreada.

-¿Para cosas como estas querías que te echáramos una mano Jacob? – preguntó Alice.

-Y veo que sois perfectas para ello – sonrió.

Salimos de la habitación para encontrar a los dos chicos que habían huidos tirados en el suelo, y a un chico de pie junto a ellos. Cuando me fije en quien era, mi corazón se aceleró.

No me había dejado sola.

Edward Masen, me echo un vistazo de arriba abajo, como comprobando que estuviera bien. Y acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

**__**Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys **_/*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys /*/ Gals & Boys_****__**

**(*)****Hedonista:** doctrina filosófica basada en la búsqueda del placer y la supresión del dolor como objetivo o razón de ser de la vida. Es la doctrina que considera el placer como el fin de la vida, por lo que se deduce que los seres humanos deberíamos dedicarnos exclusivamente a vivir en su eterna búsqueda.

¿Qué les pareció?, me estoy basando ahora un poco, en unos comics que leí hace unos años,, voy a cambiar y meter diferentes cosas pero la trama va a ser muy parecida a el, si os gusta y continuo subiendo este fic, al final os diré el nombre del manga

Reviews?


End file.
